One Long Week
by Invader Crystal
Summary: This is going to be a long week for two very in love members of the Hyper Force AntauriAlli, and I stink at summarys. Rating WILL change.
1. DAY 1: The plan

**YOU MUST READ THE AUTHORS NOTE TO KNOW WHO ALLISON IS!**

**Authors Note: Allison is a character I made up, everyone calls her Alli; she uses magic, but also has the same powers as **

**Antauri. Her fur is lavender and she has baby blue eyes. She is quiet and shy with any one out side the team and only acts **

**like her true self with Antauri (No, she is not really sappy but because of her limited time with Antauri, she acts like it with **

**him). She and Antauri love each other very very very very very very very much, but they keep it a secret because Alli was **

**once human and is only 12 years old (this story takes place when she's a monkey). Alli also gives Chiro music lessons. Oh **

**and she's a major prankster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, all I own is Alli.**

Alli groaned, this was going to be one long week, she could feel it. She woke the sleeping Antauri next to her. "Time to wake, my silver

knight" she said in a soft voice, gently shaking him awake. "Good morning, my lavender angel" he replied sitting up. They shared a quick

kiss and Antauri phased thru the door before anyone found him gone.

Alli got up, stretched, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast when the smell of French Toast reached her nostrils.

"I'm telling you Australia is a continent" Sparks shouted at Gibbson who replied "And I'm telling you it's a country". They went on like this

for a moment (Nova was still asleep, so she didn't put a stop to it) then Alli walked in "And I'm telling you it's both now stuff it" she

growled and served herself some French Toast drenched in syrup (The team knew not to mess with her before she had breakfast).

"So Chiro," she said, addressing the sleepy teen at the head of the table "Have you found your song yet?" she asked him. "Yep" he

answered holding up a disk "You yours?" "Maybe..." they looked at each other for a moment, then started to laugh "hey, what's so

funny?" asked Sparks. "The student _laugh _has his homework_ laugh _but the teacher _laugh_ doesn't". They continued laughing for several

minutes but it eventually died down, but by then they were the only ones left at the table. "Don't worry; I'll have something by class, I'll

search thru all my CDs if I have to." She said. "You only have three, two of witch you can't use" Chiro said. "That means it will be easy"

she replied, and hurried to her room, while Chiro went somewhere to do something.

Alli was in her room, flipping thru the songs on her CD player when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked "Antauri" said

Antauri, phasing thru the door. "Yes, Anty" she asked, moving over on her couch to make room for him. "I'm going to be blunt with you

Alli, I think we should tell everybody about our love" said Antauri. "WHY!" she asked. She was almost certain that everyone would think

it was gross, considering how much older Antauri was than her. "Because I don't feel comfortable lying to the team" he said. "You're

going to feel even more uncomfortable telling them" she muttered. "Not if we make them believe they found out on accident" he said a glint

of planning in his eyes. "And I know just how to do it" Alli said, the same glint in her eyes.


	2. It's still day one?

**And here's Sparks with the Disclaimer:**

**Sparks: Thank Goodness for the fact that she doesn't own any of us, only Alli.**

"Alright, you're clear on what to do?" asked Alli "Yes" replied Antauri. "Alright," said Alli, "Commence part one." They both grabbed a

pile of envelopes addressed to different members of the team. They then proceeded to the hallway and went in opposite directions. First

on Allis list was Otto, she walked to his door and set the envelope in front of it, she knocked on the door and ran at top speed. She did the

same with Sparks, Nova, and Chiro. She then proceeded to her room where she began to help Antauri hang ribbons and prepare the

food.

"Almost time" said Alli. She turned to Antauri, "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and they made their way to the couch and began. They

entwined their legs and twisted their tails together. Alli put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They then began to

kiss (in other words they were making out like there was no tomorrow). Then the door decided to open, and five figures stood there

blushing like mad. They would have stayed like that all day, except Chiro was quick to recover from his shock and cleared his throat. Alli

and Antauris heads shot up, and boy, they turned so red, that you could mistake them for Sparks clones.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Sparks innocently. Without answering, Antauri and Alli, without releasing each others hands, phased

thru the floor, to embarrassed to face the team. "Who would've thought Alli and Antauri, wow" said Sparks. "I knew about this the whole

time" says Nova. "Here, watch this tape it'll..." she wanted to explain what the tape was, but she couldn't move nor could she talk. She

was mad, so mad, that you could almost see the steam coming off her. She silently screamed what appeared to be

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

MEANWHILE...

Alli and Antauri were in Antauri's room with the doors locked. "Do you think it worked?" Alli asked sarcastically. "Yes, I do" Antauri

responded, pretending not to know that was sarcasm. They sat there for what seemed liked hours when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey" called out Sparks's voice "you two love birds in there?". "Go away Sparks" Alli said in loud yet calm voice. "Aw, come on, just

because you were interrupted in your, lovey thingy, doesn't mean that you should lock yourselves up" said Otto. "Maybe he's right" Alli

said with a sigh. "Yes, maybe I'm right" said Otto thru the door. "Yhea, we don't think it's gross that Antauri who is like,

reaaaaalllllllyyyyyy old was making out with a 12 ye..." Sparks was cut off by several soft cries of "shut up". "I think that we have the entire

Monkey team outside your door" Alli told Antauri. For some reason, they both found that highly amusing.

They decided that they had to face the team sooner or later and that it might as well be sooner. They hoped for the best but were prepared

for the worst, then, hand-in-hand, they walked out the door, prepared for the worst, but hopping for the best.

**How will the team react, will their love be accepted? Find out in the thrilling next chapter, witch I will not be putting up until I get at least 2 reviews.**


	3. Questions and Proposals

**Today we have Gibbson with the Disclaimer:**

**Gibbson: Why me?**

**Me: Because Sparks was getting old**

**Gibbson: You can't do that**

**Me: Yes I can, I'm the writer, and I have your fate at my fingertips**

**Gibbson: Stupid fan fictions, now my fate is in the hands of an 11 year old.**

**Me: JUST GET OVER IT AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Gibbson: FINE!!! She doesn't own any of us, all she owns is Alli.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alli and Antauri walked out hand-in-hand and came face to face with the entire monkey team (Minus Nova because she was still frozen in

place). They starred at each other for awhile, but their staring was cut short by Alli's stomach growling. "Sorry, didn't have lunch". She

said a small simile on her face. "Well it's your turn to make dinner, so let's go" said Chiro. "First you better go unfreeze Nova, before she

comes after you with a hammer" Gibbson noted. Alli nodded and they made their way to her room.

Nova was red in the face from anger and was trying her best to move and talk. "But before I free her..." she snapped her fingers and the

tape was gone. She then snapped her fingers again and Nova was free. She snapped her fingers yet again and Nova was gone. "Where

did you put her?" asked Otto. "In her room asleep" she replied. "Who wants salad?" she asked (whenever she or Antauri made dinner it

was almost always salad).

After the team had finished eating their dinner, (Nova had woken and joined them but she had no memory of the incident) it was time for

what Alli and (possibly) Antauri had been dreading. "So, Antauri, Alli, would you mind answering some questions for us" asked Chiro. "I

don't think we have a choice" Alli said with a small smile. "I'll go first" said Sparks. "How long" he asked. "About... a year, give or take"

Alli answered. "My turn" said Gibbson. "Have you two had... you know" he asked, looking extremely embarrassed. "NO!!!!" they both

shouted/said (Antauri never shouts) in unison. "I'll go next" said Chiro. "Do you two sleep together?". "Yes" said Antauri calmly.

"WHAT!?" everyone (except Alli and Antauri) shouted. The team stared at them incredulously. "I don't get it" said Alli "Two people on a

piece of furniture in a trance like state, what's the big deal?"(Seriously people, what's the big deal?). The team deiced to ignore that and

continued asking questions.

"Are you two planning on getting married?" asked Otto. "Possibly," said Antauri, a sly grin on his face (he had been planning for quite a

while to propose to her, but he didn't know how, considering that Alli was only 11). Alli looked at him a little funny but said nothing. "I

think that about sums it up" said Chiro. The team all nodded. "I think I'll head to bed" said Alli getting up. "I'll go too" Antauri said, doing

the same. They went up Alli's lavender tube to her room.

Once in her room, Antauri closed the door and locked it. "Why did you lock the door?" asked Alli, a puzzled expression on her face.

"You'll see" he replied simply, walking over to her. He kneeled down and out of nowhere pulled out a blue jewelry case. "Alli, my

Lavender Angel, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond wedding ring. GASP!!!(including the author). Alli

stared at him, eyes twinkling for a moment, "Of course I will, my Silver Knight" she said softly, still gazing at him. "Alli," said Antauri "I will

love you forever". He stood and moved closer to Alli and slipped the ring on her finger. Alli pulled him closer and put her lips on his. His

arms snaked around her waist and hers around his neck, deepening the kiss. They then, without needing to say a word, crawled into bed.

**Me: I never approved a wedding!**

**Antauri: Yes, but it was a nice twist, agreed?**

**Me: Well yeah... but**

**Alli: But what, you were stuck anyway, you had no clue what to base the next chapter on**

**Me: Drat! Beaten by a robotic monkey**

**Alli: (sticks tough out at me) **

**A/N: I refuse too update 'till I have 5 reviews, so now please push the little blue button and everyone goes home happy. **


	4. Wedding Planners

**A/N: I have very special thanks going to DarkFlameOfTheMonkey****, who gave me the push I needed to continue this story! Who says this is going to be an unfinished story! The reason I didn't update was because I had a major case of writers block on this story.**

Alli woke slowly, stretching her tired limbs still stiff from sleep. She glanced down at her finger and

smiled when she saw the beautiful diamond studded wedding ring Antauri had used to propose to her

the night before. She thought about what had happened the night before. She heard Antauri start to stir,

she reached over tickled him under his chin, he reacted instantly, jumping up and pinning Alli to the

bed, he didn't like being tickled awake. "I really wish you wouldn't do that" he said releasing her. "But

why, it's fun" she said sitting up. "Fun? well how's this for fun?" he asked,tackling her and tickling her

unmercifully. The two somehow managed to roll down Alli's tube, across the floor of the main room

and into the kitchen, where they bumped into Otto who was making breakfast, causing him to fall,

covering all three in pancakes. They all shared a good laugh and remade the pancakes. Buy the time

everyone was at the table, the pancakes were done and Alli, Antauri, and Otto were already seated and

had started eating. About midway through breakfast Alli and Antauri stood up, much to the teams

bewilderment. "Alli and I have an announcement to make" said Antauri."Let me guess, you're getting

married." said Sprx. "Yes, Sprx, how'd you know?" asked Alli said. "Alli, that ring on your finger don't

exactly hide itself" he said motioning to the sparkling ring on her finger. The rest of the team, who

seemed to have gone into a slight sate of shock, snapped out of it. "Congrats" said Chiro, smiling.

"Indeed, congratulations" said Gibson. "So, can we look forward to another member?" asked Otto.

"OTTO!!" shouted Alli, blushing so hard it was as if she had no fur on her face (in other words, you

could see her blush so easily, it's as if her face didn't have any fur covering it). "What?" asked Otto.

Everyone just ignored that and started to make plans for the wedding. After a bit of negotiation, they

decided to hold the wedding in the park in front of the lake that looked ridiculously like it had been

stolen from a painting. The wedding would take place on Saturday around noon ( It's Thursday). Otto

and Gibson then went back to doing their normal things, as for Nova, Alli, Antauri, and Sprx however,

they were getting ready for the wedding. Alli's playful nature got the better of her, so she decided to

make it a game. She and Nova, supplied with Antauri's size and a hero's pass, obtained by saving the

outlet mall from a gang of space bikers, was going to be buying Antauri a tux. Luckily, the outlet mall

had two stores that contained wedding supplies, one witch Alli was going to, the other Antauri,

supplied with Alli's size and the same kind of hero pass, was going to be buying Alli's gown. Nova was

going with Antauri to help him, while Sprx was going with Alli to 'help her' but Alli suspected that he

was sent to baby-sit her, I mean come on, like Antauri would trust Sprx to find a tux that he would

wear, much less like. The pairs separated and walked into their assigned stores...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, it won't take as long next time, IT'S GOT SHOPPING! I'm not a prep (Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'm just not one), but I'm just as much a shop-a-holic as a choc-o-holic!**


	5. Visitors and secrits

A/N: Well here it is folks, at long last UPDATEDNESS!!! WHOO!! Happy Dance,anyway, I do not own SRMTHFG.

_With Alli and Sprx..._

Alli walked quickly up to the store entrance in a vain attempt to lose Sprx, who (even though they hadn't even started yet) was already getting on her very last nerve. In one last desperate move, she attempted to stop him by quickly shutting the door in his face, and it only made him even more annoying because now, he was ticked at her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!" he yelled, right in her ear, she simply shrugged and swished her tail twice and he suprisingly shut up. Alli went straight to the child section (I mean really, look at how small the monkeys are!) and a stunningly white tux immeadianty (sp?) caught her eye. It was simple, yet formal and elegant at the same time. It came with a blue tie and fake blue flower on the jacket and the pants were just plain white. The shoes were white also. "It's perfect!" exclaimed Alli. "Look at this white! Look at that blue! They match Antauri's fur and eyes perfectly!". Sprx, who had been looking at a red tux with a black tie went over to where she was and said "It's alright, but what about that one" he said, pointing to the one he had been eying earlier. "Eeewwww!" exclaimed Alli. "Those colors soooo clash with my 'tauri-wary's eyes!". "''tauri-wauri'" questioned Sprx, laughing. "Yes, tauri-wauri" she said as if this was a perfectly normal thing to call the spiritual second in command. She quickly grabbed the outfit and proceeded to the long checkout line.

_Meanwhile, with Antauri and Nova..._

Together the two had selected a midnight blue gown with lavender sleeves. It was out-of-the-ordinary, yet beautiful, elegant, and unique. It matched Alli perfectly.(e-mail me for a picture at it's worth it!) Nova thought it looked like a mid-evil costume, but they were sure Alli would love it. They made their way to the check-out line and purchased the dress, then proceeded to head back to the robot, where they would meet up with Alli and Sprx.

When they arrived, they saw that the other two were already there. When Alli saw Antauri, she threw the bag she was carrying at Sprx and ran up to hug him. " 'tauri, we've been apart for so long, I missed you!" Antauri looked ammused and said "We were only gone for half an hour" he said, hugging her back "but I missed you too" he said. From their hugging position, he somehow managed to get her in his arms, bridal style, and carried her into the Robot.

When they arrived at the main room, they were suprised to find it dark. Antauri put Alli down and clicked on the lights. In the middle of the room stood an unfimilar robotic monkey, this one had baby blue fur and navy eyes. She was injured, and had a green musical note on her forehead. "Alli, we need you" she said, her voice tenor range and musical."W-w-why?" she asked, trembling. Had her past come back already? "Alli, I know you know who I am, and I also know why you pretend you don't. Alli, or should I say Christina, it's time for you to return." Antauri was the one who spoke up this time. "Alli, what is she talking about?" he asked. "But...why. When I left I made it clear I wasn't coming back, and that I passed over my position to Abie." The robot monkey singed and shook her head. "You have always been a horrible liar". "Excuse me... but what is going on here?" asked Antauri, concerded. "You mean you haven't told them? I'm suprized, that's not like you." she said. Alli was shaking now and on the verge of tears. One trickled down her cheek but she wiped it away.

"You know why I left, Gabbriella" Alli said, tears streaming down her face now. "I wasn't fit to lead, I froze up in battle, I had poor leadership skills, and I couldn't help anybody!" she yelled, crying full fledged now. The monkey team stood behined her in shock. How much did they really know about her? About her past, and why they found her in the woods, barely surviving. The monky, now know as Gabbriella, patted Alli...er...Christina on the back and wispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down. Chiro stepped up "Alli, I f you don't mind, we would all like to know whats going on." He said Alli took a deep breath, and prepaired to tell them her past that she had kept from them for so long, the thing she had tried so hard to hide, had now come out in the form of one robotic monkey...

To be continued...

A/N: Oooohhhhh, cliffy well at least I finaly updated and I won't do so again until I get reviews! More reviews! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, I think I'll star reveiw replies next chapter... well R&R )


	6. A blast from the past

Alli took a shuddering breath, and began, transmitting the images into their minds...

A girl around the age of 10 or 11 stood in a clearing in the woods, five robot monkeys stood by her side, blind folded. One of them we already know, Gabriella. A lime green one with dark green eyes and a dark green musical note on her forehead asked "Christina, why are we here?". Christina, better known as Alli, simply replied "You'll see". They walked a little further, and Christina said "Okay, you can take the blind folds off." They did so, and saw a stage, with three guitars, a drum set,a microphone, and an electric key board. "Cool!" three of them shouted in union. Jenny, the lime green one mentioned above, Sam (her real name was Sammantha, but if you call her that, she'll kill you) a hot pink one with black eyes and a black musical note on her forehead, and Nathaniel, an orange one with black eyes and a black musical note on his forehead. The other two, Gabriella and Adie (a silver one with green eyes and a green musical note on her forehead) simply smiled.

Sam, Nathaniel, and Jenny ran up on the stage and each grabbed a guitar, while Adie took a place at the electric key board, and Gabriella the drum set. Christina took her place at the microphone. The five monkeys started playing a gentall mellody, while Christina sang: (A/N I accutally wrote this song myself!Sorry if it sucks)

_Look at me, you may think I'm perfect,_

_But you, you just don't get it!_

_I may, appear to be sweet and innocent,_

_but if you said that, it be incoherent!_

_If only I could say, how I really feel, _

_My fate would seal,_

_As outcast, outsider, and everything in between.  
_

_My cheerfulness, sometimes fake,_

_would really take the cake,_

_But I, I know,_

_IT'S ALL JUST A BIG SHOW!!!_

_Why? (Oh why?) must we all, hide our hearts,_

_If you want to stop, Being yourself is the the place to start!_

_Oooohhhhhh, (The place to start)_

_Ooooohhhhhhh, whhhyyyy? Ohhhh whhhyyyy?_

_Yeeeeehhhhaaaa  
_

Christina stop singing and turned to look at the monkeys, who gave her a thumbs up. "That was really good!" said Jenny. "Yes, very nice" said Gabriella. Adie and the others Smiled. Suddenly, the ground shook, and cracked. Out of the crack, came a Giant Glob Of Green Goop! The monkeys immeadiantly took action, while Christina, froze up.

_"I should help, but, what if I just get in their way?" _she thought. _"Great, I can't even battle Green Goop, some leader I turned out to be!" "Maybe they would be better off without me, a weak, pathetic excuse of a human, maybe I should just leave!"_ With that last thought, she took a note pad out of her pocket, and scribbled something down, crying now, then ran off into the woods,not caring the brambles tore her clothes to shreds. Behind her the note floted down, reading _you chose the wrong person_...

To be continued...

A/N: okay, a small glimpse into Alli, or should I say Christina's past, R&R people! Please? I not ashamed to beg.


	7. Suprises

Okay, Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's

"Gabriella…" Alli said timidly, rising to her feet. "Antauri and I are getting married, and nothing is going to change our plans, Gabriella, if you need me that terribly bad, you can just call and I'll come running, but I will NOT leave Antauri." Alli walked over to stand next to Antauri, interlocked his hand in hers, and prepared for an argument. To her surprise, Gabriella smiled.

"Christina, or Alli as I guess I must now call you, I never intended to take you at all, just, check up. I can see that staying with the Hyper Force has helped you a great deal, and I can also see how much you and Antauri care for each other." Gabriella smiled again, "But that doesn't mean you can slack off, I'll be checking up every know and again, so be on your toes at all times." With that final statement, Gabriella fizzed out of appearance, leaving poor Alli to face the team alone.

"Alli…" Antauri began "why did you keep this from us?" the tone in his voice was not one of anger, but one of curiosity.

"Because, I was afraid" she said, fighting the tears that threatened to flow.

"Afraid of what?" asked Otto, a bit confuzzled.

"Afraid that, if you knew, you would think I was weak, and…send me away." Alli choked out a sob, tears now flowing free.

"Alli…Alli look at me" said Antauri said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look up at him "No matter what happens, I will never, ever leave you"

"Thanks Antauri… I love you" said Alli, hugging him like she would never let go, Antauri returned the hug, and the two lovers embraced. Sprx, being him, had to ruin the moment.

"Get a room!" he exclaimed, being a bit grumpy from the intense psychic energy that had flow into his untrained brain. At this, Alli exploded.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST BACK OFF YOU JERK!" She yelled, shocking the whole team. She had just gone from pathetically weeping, to exploding at Sprx, which would defiantly be classified under 'Major Mood Swings'. She had been having a lot of those, but she figured it was just her being a girl; it was getting really old, really fast though.

"Um, guys, it's getting really late, so why don't we just make some sandwiches for dinner." Suggested Chiro, trying to break the tension, luckily, it worked.

The team ate their sandwiches, and headed off to bed. But Alli was having trouble getting to sleep, her stomach hurt terribly, and she had to get up to go to the toilet to puke. Antauri came and checked on her, but they both figured it was because of the shock of the day's events. They put it aside, and Alli eventually drifted off to sleep.

_A few days later…_

"All right everyone, line up in alphabetical order for your monthly health inspection" (Witch by the way, goes Alli, Antauri, Chiro, Nova, Otto, and Sprx) said Gibson, holding a clipboard. "Alli, come with me".

_One Half-Hour later..._

Alli and Gibson emerged from the Med. Bay; Gibson looked shocked while Alli looked scared. Gibson muttered something that sounded like 'Alli sirnate'

"What was that" asked Chiro.

"Alli sirnate" he said slightly louder.

"What? Speak up!" said a very agitated Sprx, wanting to know what was so wrong with her to make Gibson act like this.

"Alli sirnate" he said, loud enough for every one to hear but not understand. "What is wrong with her?!" demanded Antauri.

Alli then got tired of it all and shouted "IAMPREGNATEANDSTILLAVIRGIN!!!" She shouted all that in one breath and was doubled over panting when she finished.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted (Antauri the loudest)

"I said..." she was cut off by Nova, who put her hand over her mouth.

"We heard you the first time." Nova said.

"And so did all of Shugazoom" said Sparks, indicating the large crowd that had accumulated during her shouting (she had shouted that in monkey so no one but the team had understood her. she can speak monkey and English because of her once being human).

Antauri was shocked; he only knew one way someone could get pregnant without doing… it….. But Alli was too emotionally immature for it to reach that level, wasn't she? Antauri was confused, so he retreated to his room to meditate, while Alli went to her room to take a nap

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I know some people didn't want Alli to get pregnant, but if it wasn't for that, I would have not had anything to do with the next chapter. Anyway, Review please, they make me happy )


End file.
